The Arching and The Doomed!
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: When Dib takes an internship at Venture Industries and Dean takes a job at Membrane Labs, things get interesting. The Monarch is looking for a new arch, in Professor Membrane? and what chaos will Zim cause when he follows Dib around? And not to mention an ever growing rivalry between Rusty and Professor Membrane in the name of Super Science
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Invader Zim or The Venture Bros okay? I have been concocting this crossover idea for awhile. I mean if you think about it, Rusty could relate to both Professor Membrane and Dib in ways as he has both their roles, just Rusty is a little more apt to believe in the paranormal even though he has argued with Orpheus about it. Never has he said magic was fake, but that he could do better with science. Well Season 6 comes along and well, I can make it work so much better. And Zim can be as obnoxious a villain as the Monarch can be. But hey, just read on to find out. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib looked up as the professor slammed the physics text book in front of his face. "Did you even hear a word I said all class Membrane?"

"No." Dib said as he rubbed his eyes. "I stayed up late last night... studying..." He didn't want to tell his Professor that he had been up half the night trying to contact any aliens out there. _I wouldn't mind talking to Tak again..._

"Yeah, that isn't what your roommate said. Said it was easier to share a room with his brother when he was practicing his band, Shallow Gravy or something stupid like that." Dib's physics professor said. "I would kick you out of this class but your grades won't allow for that. You're just too good. Like your essay on how interstellar travel could work. I have to admit my class may be beneath you."

"Well I have to go to my next class." Dib said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. This was his third year as a student at Stuyvesant University and he was getting tired of this roommate. He could relate to Dean of course, his father was the famous Dr. Rusty Venture, globetrotter and super scientist. While never intentionally a globe trotter, interstellar being his thing after he got Tak's ship flying again to try and stop some of Zim's plans, Dib knew how having a super scientist father could be. And from what Dean said, his own father wasn't that great at it. Although Dib had to admit, at least Rusty paid more attention to Dean than Professor Membrane did him.

Dib opened up the door to his dorm to find Dean sitting on his bed reading his textbook. "Your father called. Something about the internship assignments."

"Oh that." Dib said. "I am so not looking forward to that again."

"Come on, we got it made, just go home and spend some 'Bring your son to work' time and we pass that assignment with no problems." Dean said. "Last semester I think all I did was read Giant Boy Detective and my dad was so ecstatic about me interning with him that he signed the paper and I got an A."

"Well you don't want to be at my father's labs. All he talks about is 'REAL SCIENCE' and I am beginning to wonder how skilled my father he is. All I have seen him do is make a steroid toast and stuff with coffee bean blood." Dib said as he laid back in the chair. He then turned on the old TV in the room to find Marsha Backwood on CSPAN. "Is it just me or does Congresswoman Marsha Backwood talk like she doesn't know what syntax is?"

"You mean she ever did? She thought I was an illegal gardener when she stopped by my house." Dean said. "I just told her my dad was in Puerta Bajia and Buenos Tardes."

"Figures." Dib said. He was never that into politics, having to spend most of his free time trying to stop Zim.

"But no, this time there is a good reason. She got blown up and killed by a Jpad." Dean said. "My dad brought he back from the dead."

"WHAT?" Dib said looking over at Dean. "Your father, Rusty Venture, the one my dad said was a shadow of his father and a complete wash-up living off his father and brother's empire, can bring people back from the dead?"

"Yeah. He made Venture-stein for General Manhours." Dean said, as if this act of the pinnacle of Super Science was a casual affair. He was after all aware of the fact that his consciousness was put into a clone of himself after his previous bodies were killed 14 times before. Things like cloning and bringing people back from the dead were old hat to him, nothing new. "Are you sure that you aren't the one with the incompetent father?" Dean smirked.

Dib growled. Sure, his father kept calling his interest in the paranormal a phase and stupid, but Professor Membrane did harness perpetual energy, even if he never had it used at all. In fact the PEG Generator sat in the park unused and untouched for the past 10 years. His labs made a temporal displacement device where you could place things from the past with an object from the present and the like, but Dib could never recall his father telling him about anything that Rusty had attempted. Just because he didn't try to beat death at her own game, couldn't clone things, or anything like that did mean Professor Membrane was completely inept at being a scientist. He build Membrane Labs himself. The Membrane legacy had started with his father. There wasn't 3 generations before him to build on. From what Dib had seen of Dean and Rusty, that may have made things easier because you didn't have a standard to live up to. Somehow though, Dean's comment did sting Dib a little even if he didn't care much for his father. " Stuff like that, just isn't my dad's thing. He did harness perpetual energy."

"Yeah and then someone threw an ice cream cone at it and he screwed mankind." Dean taunted. "Sensitive much?"

"You sure you want to go there? Your dad isn't the most sane one in the bunch." Dib said.

"Yeah but he won't call you insane for telling him Zim is an alien. Which of course he is." Dean smirked.

"You know?" Dib asked.

"Zim isn't that great at hiding his alien identity. Trust me, I have seen all types. There as a 12 foot one that would have destroyed the planet if he wasn't killed by a shape-shifter that took the form of my grandfather." Dean said. "Trust me, whatever you have seen, I've seen it too."

Dib looked at Dean kind of annoyed. _So you think you have seen more than me? That you can handle so much more?_ "You fix an alien spaceship all by yourself? After having to reset the personality download..."

"Can't say that I have." Dean said.

"Good." Dib smirked. "Because it takes a lot to get a engine that can travel at light speed and through wormholes to work. Irken technology is complicated."

"Irken?" Dean asked. "Annoying?"

"No, that's Zim's race and I captured an alien spaceship. Tak's." Dib smiled at her name.

"You like Tak or something? What's your deal with her?" Dean asked.

"I didn't say anything?" Dib blushed and in fact, he hadn't told Dean much about Tak.

"Other than you say her name at night, the way you talked about her there gave me a hint." Dean said.

"Triana!" Dib said back.

"Shut up!" Dean said.

"Well anyway, you want to see what working with my dad is like? How about I get you my position at Membrane Labs for the internship for the semester." Dib turned around. "Have a nice little time playing with stuff that would make Tesla blush!"

"Doubt it from what I've seen of your father." Dean said. "And you can intern at Venture Industries. Have guys in costumes chase you around. I could use some peace from that."

"Deal." Dib said shaking hands with Dean.

Meanwhile, a tracking bug jumped from Dib's shoulder and out the window back to Zim's base. It had been awhile since he made any move against Dib, figuring that he would drop his guard after awhile and using that he could destroy Dib. Zim could wait, he had the technology and time. Dib might even get bored of hunting aliens in college, although from what Zim could see, this would not be the case. After they graduated Hi-Skool, Zim acted like he was going to take some time off before college while Dib just went on to Stuyvesant University. Zim would come by the campus from time to time but there was just not anything going on that he wanted to take part in. Gaz had been hanging around him more often and she often used her time at his hideout to make better video games than that was out there. Zim watched the video playback of Dib and Dean's discussion "Venture Industries? So this is where you will be now Dib-stink?"

"What?" Gaz yelled as she headed into Zim's basement.

"Nothing, your brother will be doing his internship as you call it at Venture Industries and his roommate Dean will be doing it at your father's lab." Zim said.

"And? Dad'll love that. In the past few years he's been envious of Venture Industries. Dad'll try to get Dib to do some industrial espionage for him or try to get it out of Dean." Gaz said.

"I must go scout out this 'Venture Industries' for myself." Zim yelled.

"Where were you when we went there for a Skool trip a few years ago when J.J. Venture was running the place?" Gaz said. "I wasn't too impressed."

"Of course you wouldn't be, you're used to that kind of thing." Zim said.

"Well what were you doing that day?" Gaz asked.

"If you must know, your brother and I got into a fight on the way to Skool that day." Zim said.

"Still have that Jpad from Skool?" Gaz said. "That is the place that made them. Gave us all one as part of a grant. Your memory is really getting bad."

Zim looked around his labs for the Jpad he had gotten in Hi-Skool. He wasn't too impressed, the Irkens had made things like this centuries before he was even born, so Zim never even opened the box. He looked at the packaging with a picture of Jonas Venture Jr. holding a Jpad with interest. This tiny man made this thing and Dib would be studying under that tiny man. "Computer, what do you have on Jonas Venture Jr.?"

"He's dead. Been dead for a few years now. Seriously you are losing your grip. And you didn't have much to begin with. His brother Dr. Thaddeus S. Venture runs Venture industries now. And he didn't do too well before." Zim's computer said. "You two might get along. Both of you are epic failures."

"What!?" Zim yelled.

"Never mind." Zim's computer said.

At the same time, Gary and The Monarch sat down in the kitchen of their newly remodeled house. It had taken over 3 years and much money, which with Dr. Mrs. The Monarch as one of the Council of 13 of the Guild, they could easily afford. Gary had picked up a newspaper and read it over. The front page of the business section was all about the newly forming rivalries between Membrane Labs and Venture Industries in the consumer electronics market. It had been said that if you wanted out there ideas that you would never have thought of, back Membrane and if you want tried and true, go for Venture. "Membrane, isn't that guy who created that PEG generator?"

"Wish he would have activated it. Do you know how expensive our electric bill is?" The Monarch said.

"The Morpho Cave uses the most." Gary said. "I keep telling you, think about adding some solar panels or use the Cocoon's old antimatter engines to run this place.. Con-Ed is horrible when it comes to late fees!"

"Meh. You know I would have thought I would have moved up in the world of The Guild by now." The Monarch said.

Dr. Mrs. The Monarch came in and sat down at the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She sighed and turned to her husband with her masculine voice, "I keep telling you sweetie, you should try arching some other scientists. Show The Guild you deserve to move up other than by being married to me. New York is a different animal than what you are used to back in California. Look, that Membrane guy is up for an arch. Maybe you should try him for a little bit. He's a lot like Rusty from what I read." She said as she pushed the Guild's facebook to him.

"We've been through this before." The Monarch said.

"I know, but just think about it. I have a meeting to attend." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said as she kissed The Monarch and headed out the door.

Once she shut the door, he picked up the Guild's facebook and looked at it. "Nice hair." The Monarch laughed.

"Oh you're one to talk. Eyebrows." Gary said.

"Shut up Kano." The Monarch said. "But maybe I should take my wife's advise here..." The Monarch said as he stroked his chin. "or maybe the Blue Morpho will just pay him a visit..."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Unusual? I am a huge Venture Bros. fan and seeing how Rusty is with Dean and Hank, I was reminded a little bit of Professor Membrane and how he reacts with Dib and Gaz and that gave me the idea. Not to mention Dib and Dean are just two of the most Adorkable guys out there. But enough of my fangirlness on those two (Although Itachi Uchiha gets more fangirlness than both of Dean and Dib combined.) But one thing is for sure, lots of early 90's one hit wonders when it comes to rock will be listened to. I mean The Crash Test Dummies Mmmmm Mmmm Mmmm at a funeral? Just remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Invader Zim or The Venture Bros okay? I didn't think I would get such a response that I have but hey. I am going to work more on this and well since you don't want this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib walked up to Ventech Tower, looking around. Dean had told him, just walk in, ask for Dr. Rusty Venture from Sargent Hatred working the security. Pushing the door open, Dib looked around in awe at what he had seen. His father's labs were not as impressive as Ventech Industries. Everything seemed lighter and more hopeful here. He walked up to the security desk where a middle aged man with a big blue "V" tattooed on his face was sitting playing with a flashlight. "Ummmmm... hi?" Dib asked as he looked at Sargent Hatred's face. "Did they make you get a big V tattooed on your face? And I thought my dad was bad for putting his face on everything."

"Ummm... I got this on my own..." Sargent Hatred said. "But who are you?"

"I'm Dib Membrane, Dean said I should ask for Dr. Rusty Venture. He arranged for me to intern under him this semester." Dib said.

"Oh, you're Dean's friend! He's told me a lot about you, although with your hair you have little room to talk about my tattoo." Sargent Hatred said as he gave Dib a key card. "Just take that elevator to the 15th floor. Doc's in his lab working on something. Or killing me at Team Fortress 2..." he added after finding out Rusty had killed him again. "Doc, we're always on the same team, you have to stop killing me like that!" Dib perked up and found that the security guard for Ventech Tower was playing video games on the job, as well as Rusty Venture himself.

"Oh Hatred, it was just right there in the open for me to do!" Rusty said laughing.

"Well you have a visitor." Sargent Hatred said.

"Who?" Rusty asked over the headset.

"Dib Membrane, that friend of Dean who said he wanted to intern here." Hatred said.

"Fine, send him up. You did tell him where to go." Rusty said.

"Yes Doc." Hatred said as Dib headed to the elevator. "HA! I finally got you!" Hatred said as he jumped up in his seat and danced.

Meanwhile, Dean was walking through town to where the Membrane Labs were located. Dib had always told Dean that his father was egotistical, but he never believed it until he saw the building for himself. His face was on everything on this building. "You weren't lying about your father Dib." Dean said as he walked to the entrance.

"Clearance code!" The guard said, holding a staff with a cattle prod looking device on the end of it.

"I'm Dean. Dean Venture. Dib Membrane said he would talk to his father about interning at the labs this semester." Dean said backing away from the guard. "You guys mean business. We just have a middle aged OSI agent for our security guard at our labs. Then again, Brock is our bodyguard..."

"Stand down!" Professor Membrane said as he opened the door. "That is my son's young friend. He wants to intern with me at my labs this semester. How are you?" He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Dean. Dean Venture." He said shaking his hand. "And Dib told me if I wanted a challenge, that this is the lab I should come to."

"And my son would be right. It is great that he is meeting real people and not those figure-heads on the Internet that he claims is his secret society. He has great potential in REAL science, not just that para-science he loves to yabber on about." Professor Membrane said as he led Dean along. "And so do you Dean and learning from a man so great as me, you will surely do so and superseded your own father. Not like that is hard."

"You know Congresswoman Marsha Backwood?" Dean asked, wanting to at least defend some of the Venture achievements.

"Oh her. More like Congresswoman Marsha Backwards." Professor Membrane said. "She's the one passing laws making it harder for me to pursue some of my experiments! Who cares about an aborted fetus's soul? It's aborted and not even a real person! I just need the stem cells and that is the only way you can get good blank ones! And all she does is pander to the dumb Bible-thump crowd with her poor syntax."

"Well, my father is why her syntax is poor." Dean said.

"Oh what did that wash up do?" Professor Membrane laughed.

"Only bring her back to life after a Jpad the army loaded with C-4 blew her up in Puerta Bajia. With the limited resources of a jungle." Dean said. " And he has perfected human cloning."

"Maybe your grandfather did young Dean. But the Rusty Venture I met can only make a radioactive exploding vacuum that impresses no one." Professor Membrane said.

 _I didn't even tell you that you were talking to one of the clones he made._ Dean thought. _Dib sure was right, his dad can be quite the pompous ass. And I know my pompous asses..._ He followed Professor Membrane to his office, where he sat in his chair and leaned back, putting his feet on the desk, much like Dib tended to do at times. He leaned back and almost like he could be a supervillan in the Guild himself, tapped his gloved fingers together analyzing Dean as if he was a result of one of his own experiments. Dean looked away and back and forth. What was he looking for from him? A resume on his shirt? "Ummmmm I have very good grades from Stuyvesant University and I am an experienced world traveler and was educated via neural bed transmission in a bed that my grandfather developed so my dad wouldn't have to go to school and he could travel the globe and space with him." Dean said awkwardly.

"I don't care about that. Since your father took over Venture Industries I have had less competition from them than when your uncle was running it. I am interested in that Mind Control gas of his. I cannot stop watching that Quizboy eating that burger!" Professor Membrane laughed. Dean looked at him, wondering why such a man would find that amusing. _Industrial espionage. So someone wants me to do it for them rather than Dad wanting me to do it for him..._ Dean thought as Professor Membrane got up. "But no, I will take you on to show Dib he can have friends who like him working in REAL SCIENCE!"

"Ummmmm, Thanks Professor Membrane!" Dean perked up. "But I really have seen some of the stuff that Dib does talk about. Like an alien take the form of my grandfather and kill another 12 foot alien saying 'IGNORE ME'"

"Those are just demented hallucinations of your traumatic childhood Dean. Traveling the world from a very young age will do that to you." Professor Membrane said. _And I see why Dib was so eager to go work for my dad this semester. I say this whole family has an obsessive personality with their things._ Dean thought as he looked at Professor Membrane in shock.

The Monarch looked at the picture of Professor Membrane in The Guild's face book. It had to be admitted. He had been working the Blue Morpho vigilante angle for years and still had not improved his Monarch ranking in the Guild. To be fair he had just been torturing Doctor Henie these past few years. He was too busy trying to get rid of all the villains ahead of him to arch Doctor Venture. But he had to admit that he had to keep up his Monarch persona and Gary was right, this Professor Membrane guy was close to what Doctor Venture was. Super-scientist with a famous lab and two kids. For some reason the kid thing was the same, but they weren't twins. Upon reading his bio, Professor Membrane had two college aged kids, a son named Dib and a daughter named Gaz. "Ugggghhhhhhhhh." The Monarch said as he pushed the page away with the information about his kids. "His daughter looks like she could bring down the hammer of the gods..."

Gary pulled the book over. "MAN! She is scary. But she doesn't seem it upon first glance."

"Oh! I think I would rather let my wife know I was the Blue Morpho than face this girl." The Monarch said.

"Well, it doesn't look like we will have to. She stays at her boyfriend's house or her house a lot." Gary said reading the notes.

"Oh. That's okay then." The Monarch said. "But we will need to reconnoiter his lab. Although what I will do to him, I don't know..."

"We'll figure that out when we scout the place. Although Professor Membrane doesn't seem to leave the lab very much, says he talks to his kids via pre-recorded messages. Has done since they were little."

"Wow. I don't know what to say with that one." The Monarch said. "Well Twenty-one, my man, get your old black and gold uniform on, we are going to go as The Monarch and his most loyal henchman for this mission."

"Not the Blue Morpho and Kano?" Gary asked.

"No, that is for taking out the other villains ahead of us for arching Venture. But I have been using my brilliant mind to make sure that we move up in The Guild as well as getting rid of the people ahead of us. Down goes our suspicion level, up goes our arching level." The Monarch said. "Now, is Manolo around?"

"No, he had to do a tile job in Patterson." Gary said. "Why haven't we gotten a new Monarch-mobile yet? The work to fix the house up is done."

"You do have a point. I can't always use the Morpho-mobile for non-Morpho work. I better ask Doctor My Wife." The Monarch said as they headed into the library. This was the entrance to the Morpho cave and Manolo did a great job making sure that the lever that opened it up could not be found by Doctor Mrs. the Monarch accidently, she did often use it for her meetings with the Council of Thirteen. He peered in to find that she was at her laptop, working on some information for the Guild. "Honey bunny?"

"What?" Doctor Mrs. The Monarch asked looking up.

"Ummmm Twenty one and I are looking to get a new Monarch-mobile, and we were going to see some car dealerships in town." The Monarch said.

"Great honey!" She smiled walking up from the new desk. Everyone had to admit that no matter what they needed the desk for, be it Guild work, Morpho planning or just sex, a desk was so much better than two sawhorses and a length of plywood. "The Guild will be so happy to hear of your improvements."

"We're going to spin by those Membrane Labs to see how badass that Professor Membrane is... or isn't..." The Monarch said as he headed out the door behind Twenty-one.

"Have fun sweetie!" Doctor Mrs. The Monarch yelled as he left the house.

Twenty-one and The Monarch walked down the road to the bus stop and headed towards the the other side of town where Membrane Labs was located. The Monarch sat beside Twenty-one and sighed. Sure, he was arching someone besides a hemorrhoid doctor whose name pretty much forced him into proctology but he didn't know much except of his failed PEG generator and the fact he had the weirdest hair ever and a scary daughter. However, when they finally walked to the labs, it was am impressive sight.

"This is way more secured than the Ventech tower." Twenty-one said.

"Yeah." The Monarch said. "Watch me stroll right on in though!"

"There's guards everywhere!" Twenty-one said.

"Well go kill one!" The Monarch said.

"I am not killing anybody!" Twenty-one said looking over to the guard.

"Then beat him up, it looks like you could take him." The Monarch said.

"Fine!" Twenty-one said as he headed up to the guard.

"State your name and purpose here!" The guard said holding his electric spear to Twenty-one's neck.

"We're just here to see Professor Membrane. My associate and I are his new antagonists." Twenty-one said looking over to The Monarch who put his face in his palm.

"Really? Honesty? You are trying that one to get in?" The Monarch said as he walked up to the guard. "I am the mighty Monarch and I am arching your boss. Now just get out of the way."

"Step aside! If the Professor sent his own son to the Crazy House for boys after messing with his equipment, then I am sure he wouldn't have anything with two guys dressed up in butterfly outfits!" The guard said as The Monarch shot a dart as his neck.

"Shut up. No one cares." He said as he looked at the guard. "Now was that so hard?"

"Let's just hope he isn't addicted to Tranq like Pirate Captain is..." Twenty-one said. "Now how do we get in?" With this, the door opened up.

"Too easy!" The Monarch laughed. "He just put a guy with a cattle prod in front of his place and made it look scary, this guy is going to be a chump!"

"I just don't want to have to kill anyone!" Twenty-one moaned. "I need a new copy of Blood on My Hands, Pain in my Heart."

"Go see a therapist. This PTSD nonsense is getting old. Fast. " The Monarch said as they went inside.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Dialogue heavy? Let me know in a review. So Dib met Rusty, Dean met Professor Membrane and The Monarch and Twenty-one are in Membrane Labs. What will happen next as The Monarch arches to rise in rank but still moonlights as the Blue Morpho? And where will Zim come in on this story? Well you will just have to read on to find out. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Venture Bros or Invader Zim okay, even though I own all the DVDs for each show and tons of IZ swag. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Dib took the key card and swiped it to head up to Dr. Venture's lab. He was told he was on the experimental lab level and he could find him there. So far, this was a much more laid back and relaxing type of laboratory. All the times Dib was in his father's labs, he knew it was more secure than Area 51. Heck Dib had accidently wandered into it when he got lost on a road trip that his father thought would give them plenty of "family bonding time" but broke down outside Rachel Nevada. But Ventech was much more relaxed as he stepped off on the 15th floor and headed into the Dr. Venture's labs.

"Hello there!" Billy said as he approached Dib. "Hatred said there would be a new intern coming in." He looked up at Dib from his Segway. "Good to see I won't be the only big headed person on this team."

"My head's not big!" Dib said. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Maybe because it is?" Peter White said as he walked up to Billy.

"So what if it is?" Billy said coming to Dib's defense. "Just means ol Dibby boy here is pretty damn smart. If I recall I am the brains of the Conjectural Technologies operation." Pete looked away. "Did you ever have the amount of cerebral spinal fluid around your brain tested?"

"Not that I can recall... I mean my dad might have and never told me..." Dib said looking around. He was used to people calling his head big but not to the people stating it asking about his neurological health. "I just always knew it like this..."

"Billy, White, leave my new intern alone!" Rusty said as he walked over, still wearing the video game headset. "Hi! I'm Doctor Thaddeous S. Venture and I am the head of Ventech Industries." He said as he held out a hand to Dib who took it and shook it in his hand. "And you are in a legacy of futuristic superscience that has moved mankind forward for over a century. This building is my great-grandfather's legacy and since then the Venture name has been one synonymous with the most brilliant minds on the planet. Heck, my brother was a parasitic tumor and he built this."

"What?" Dib asked kind of shocked.

"You shocked that my brother was a tumor in me for over 40 years?" Rusty asked looking at Dib.

"YES!" Dib yelled.

"Huh. Wouldn't have expected much to disturb you. I mean your father has come up with some freaky stuff too. I read about the coffee bean failure of his. Dean also told me about your paranormal studies and about what you saw with Zim. How bad of a disguise can an alien that can travel light years to Earth have? You would think with that kind of technology he could easily assimilate to Earth." Rusty said.

Dib looked at Rusty and paused. He knew Dean believed him, but to have an acknowledged professional in the field of science say he wasn't crazy for believing in aliens. Everyone at his father's labs had dismissed Dib's's claims. Most all the science department at Stuyvesant University had done the same. He could let the science teacher's dismissal at Hi-Skool go because they were employees of the massive failure of the public school system. "You mean I'm not crazy? You acknowledge that I might be right?"

"Now I have never met this Zim, but yes aliens do exist. There was one that took the form of my father to kill another 12 foot one that kept saying 'Ignore Me' that was going to destroy the planet. And said father impersonating alien gave my father the tools to create the portal he needed. No, I think that is something that your grandfather's personality rubbed off on your father." Rusty said.

"You met my grandfather too? I never have. Dad said nothing about him." Dib said staring at Rusty in shock that he knew more about his family than he did.

"Your dad's whole operations screams it. He mentioned it once when I was at a Science Now conference and he got corned by a psychiatrist. His father was a hard core minister who always downplayed his interest in science as blasphemy. Now I have something to pull on him. Like father like son. Just call him his father and I swear Professor Membrane would either try to kick my ass or break down crying." Rusty laughed. "But no seriously, how could anyone who has the most basic knowledge of how big and infinite the universe is deny the possibility of life on other planets and that they may be more advanced than us? I have dealt with them myself. My father would not have insulted you, he looked for them too. But no, my rivalry with your father aside I want you to come with me and see what the labs here at Ventech industries are like. And no, I won't have such a powerful mind as yours working on the dumb shit people use to post their lunch on Tweet-tweet or whatever, that's Pirate Captain's department to run the consumer face. The Science Now conference is in a month and I want to show that Rusty is back and the only reason OS Sparkle Dream was debuted last year there was because of bad timing of the take over! Now if you will excuse me, go talk to White and Billy about what they are working on, I have to kill Hatred for killing me at Team Fortress 2."

Meanwhile, Zim figured he would head into the city to follow Dib and see what he was up to. He had researched the Ventech Industries he had overheard him and Dean talking about. Now Dib was here working for the company as an intern. He didn't know what to expect from that. Would Rusty Venture believe him and help Dib try to stop him? Or would he be just as stubborn on the issue of alien life actually existing as Professor Membrane was. Zim actually kind of liked the fact that Dib's father was so oblivious to his existence. He was one of the most brilliant scientists that Earth had and was given many defense contracts. If he found out what Zim was up to, in his overzealous desire to improve the human race with science, Professor Membrane might be able to come up with something much better than Dib had before. But if Ventech Industries actually believes Dib. Zim grabbed his new disguise, which was nothing more than a pair of thick rimmed glasses, a scarf and a fedora hat over his usual disguise and headed downtown.

When he approached the tower, he looked up and widened his eyes. He had been into Membrane Labs multiple times over the years, and expected much of the same thing out of Ventech. He didn't show up for the field trip years ago, so he didn't remember it from Skool. This place wasn't like the locked down compound of Membrane Labs or the labs he remembered on Irk and Vort. It was more peaceful. Then he did remember that it wasn't just a research lab, but a corporation. Zim recalled during one of his times trying to infiltrate Membrane Labs, Simmons saying that the corporate offices were off-site and needed Professor Membrane to stop by to give them reports on the projects in the labs and they needed him to do it in person. Zim headed to the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Arrr Chairman, I am glad to hear that you like that new pointy haired intern of yours." Pirate Captain said. "No, I would not ask him about his father's works just yet. I would think that qualifies as the 'Industrial Espionage'. You do know you are competing against Membrane Labs for the Mech Warrior Suits project. You do have the deep earth miner that can be modified for that purpose but under no chances, are ye to ask the Membrane boy about what his dad does."

"That guy works here?" Zim asked as he followed Pirate Captain in. He dove behind a bush and looked around. _Now where would that Ventech labs be? I mean Dib's bound to be working there..._ Zim thought as he looked around from behind that bush.

Sargent Hatred looked up from his screen and saw a rustle behind the bush. "HALT! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled as he pointed his flashlight over at Zim.

 _Blast! They saw me! Maybe if I play it cool they will just think I am a kid with a skin condition..._ Zim thought as he headed out from behind the bush. Zim sighed and turned to see a fat red haired security guard in a cheap cop like outfit with a blue V tattooed on his face holding a flashlight on him. "Please don't kick me out! I just wanted to meet with the Great Rusty Venture and ask about interning here like a friend of mine."

"You're a friend of Dib's?" Sargent Hatred said looking at Zim. "And you look like you should go to the hospital if you are that green."

"It's a skin condition..." Zim said. _Everyone buys that one..._ He thought with a smile. "I wanted to see if Ventech Industries could help me get over this horrible condition that I have to live with all my life! I have no ears from it either! Please take pity on this poor unfortunate soul!"

"I'll have to run it by Doc. He doesn't take on too many interns, often it's just Dean to get him through school." Sargent Hatred said. "Besides you don't look like you're Dib's age. You're too short."

"You want to make fun of someone's height?" Zim said. "I was born this way!"

"Sorry, I know all about things you can't help." He said. But you need to get out of here if that is the only business you had here." Sargent Hatred said as he shoved Zim out the door.

"I'll be back!" Zim yelled as he stared at Ventech Industries. He stuck his lounge out and walked around the building. There had to be a way inside that he just wasn't thinking of. He looked up for some sort of service ledge that he could get to and get inside. But the outside was smooth, there was nothing for him to get the grappling hook on. As he stood outside looking up for a way to the rooftop penthouse, he saw a black limo with the classic dragon logo for the Guild of Calamitous Intent pull up and a woman with a deep and manly voice walk out and head to the doors.

"Yes Pirate Captain, I am at the doors right now. I am here with Watch and Ward to renegotiate the terms of arching now. Yes, it has to do with your new intern. His father is up for an arch, in fact my husband is thinking of taking it up. I know that his level and Professor Membrane's levels don't match, in fact Membrane is a higher level protagonist than what we would normally let him arch but we seem to think that if he is occupied with someone who is a little bit like Venture, he will leave Venture alone at all." Doctor Mrs. The Monarch said as she headed to the door.

 _This is my chance to get in there._ Zim thought as he got in front of Watch and Ward but behind Doctor Mrs. The Monarch and followed them to the elevator where they headed up to the labs where Dib, Rusty, Pete and Billy were working on some of the latest Ventech products. _I cannot believe they didn't notice me!_ Zim thought as the door opened and he looked around amazed.

"Ah, Frauline," Rusty said as he headed over to Doctor Mrs. The Monarch.

"Shove it Venture. The answer is no and always no. Seriously, get a life. We have some negotiations to do on your arching rights with your new intern. According to the Guild's Friends and Family clause, any antagonist sent to you by Wide Whale is only allowed to arch you and any adult Ventures, including Hank and Dean now. And with Hank dating Serena Ong, he's being followed more and more often." She stated.

"Yes. I wish he would dump that girl, but what you gonna do? Love is love..." Rusty said looking over at Doctor Mrs. The Monarch with a sly grin.

"Yuck. And as I am sure you have been informed, Dib's father, Professor Membrane is now being arched by my husband The Monarch. However, he is prohibited from arching you, meaning that he cannot come into your labs and use the same clause that Wide Whale used to get to Hank." She continued.

"So his father is being arched by my old nemesis and while under Guild Law if he wasn't specifically banned from Arching Me, he could come here and mess things up because Dib is an adult now in the Guild's eyes?" Rusty said looking over at Dib.

"Well what about Dean at my dad's labs?" Dib asked.

"Wide Whale wouldn't waste his time. No offense to you son, but your dad doesn't have the notoriety that Rusty here does." Doctor Mrs. The Monarch said.

"So Dean's safe." Rusty smiled.

Zim growled under his teeth. He was the only one that was allowed to destroy Dib in his eyes. He was not about to let this Guild get in the way. "FOOLS!" Zim yelled coming out from behind a wall. "I and I alone will destroy the Dib."

"Dear god." Dib said placing his face in his hands. "Zim, can't you just screw my sister like you like telling me about?"

"Wait, this is Zim?" Rusty said. "That alien?"

"Zim is no alien!" Zim lied.

"Well alien or no, he's violating Guild Protocol. You are going to have to have a nice little time with me. Watch, Ward keep him under watch and I will talk with him later." Doctor Mrs. The Monarch said. "If he wants to arch Dib so bad, he's going to have to make it official now that Dib is working with a Guild Arch."

"And I can destroy Dib?" Zim asked. "No one cares if I am an alien, which I am not..."

"Once you are in, yes. But there are rules and dues you need to learn." Watch said.

 _This may be good for me too..._ Zim thought.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? I don't have much to add here but Rusty would believe in aliens as he had seen them before and all that. But now that the Guild is up to Zim, what is he going to do? And how will the Monarch act with Professor Membrane? And of course there is Guild Law and rules that need to be established. The Guild is nothing but professional in their arching after all. Well remember to read (Well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Invader Zim or The Venture Bros okay? I know it takes me awhile to update but hey, life isn't nice to me like that to let me update right away. Other than that I don't have much else to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

Zim looked at the woman in the black dress and almost Nazi-esque hat as she finished up some paperwork with Rusty Venture and turned to leave. "What are you still doing here you alien punk?" Doctor Mrs. The Monarch said looking at Zim with disdain. "And this hipster craze is bad if aliens think it is a good disguise."

"I am not an alien! Zim is human." Zim said looking around.

"Knock it off Zim." Dib said rolling his eyes. "These people see right through you."

"And don't care." Rusty said. "If ever you need company if your husband is pulling an all nighter at Professor Workaholic's, just give Doc a call." He then purred as if he was trying to seduce her.

"No means no." Doctor Mrs The Monarch said. "So, Zim is it, are you going to join or not?"

Zim looked around. If there was one thing he did not expect to ever have to face, it was something like this. Most people thought he was human and Dib crazy. They saw through his disguise. He had expected to be cut up on a table if this happened, but Rusty didn't care, Dib was looking at a piece of paper and this woman with a very deep voice was staring down at him. _This Guild might let you destroy Dib, see what they have to offer..._ Zim thought as he looked at Doctor Mrs. The Monarch with interest. "Let's talk outside."

"Follow me." Doctor Mrs. The Monarch said as Zim started to follow her. "Watch, Ward."

"Yes mam." They said as they headed back outside to the limo that they had come to Ventech Industries in. Zim sat down in the limo and looked around. These people had very luxurious accommodations for their staff. And they would let him chase Dib around. But his goal was to conquer the planet, not to just harass Dib, which as time went on, seemed to be less of an issue as he was working on his school work. But he would graduate soon and when he did, Dib would have more time to chase after him and the certification to prove that he knew what he was talking about. Which would put him in even more risk of being exposed because that piece of paper would tell people that Dib knew what he was talking about. The fact that these people saw right through his disguise meant that there were people who knew aliens existed anyway. One of the things Zim was relying on for the longest time was people like his father, one of Earth's most acclaimed scientists saying aliens didn't exist, or if they did,there was no way they could come all the way to Earth in the first place. But the fact was that another very famous scientist saw through his disguise. Yet he didn't seem worried about him.

Zim looked nervously around as Dr. Mrs. The Monarch came in and sat down across from him and grabbed a bottle of water. She opened the cap with a sigh and looked at Watch and Ward. "Drive me to the building. You know which one." She said. "I have got to teach this little extraterrestrial what the Guild is all about."

"Yes Mam." Watch said as he started up the limo.

"So, you are..." Zim said, knowing denying he was an alien was going to be useless at this point.

"Councilwoman 1 for The Guild of Calamitous Intent." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said looking at Zim.

"Ooooooohhhh." Zim said after hearing the name of the organization she was in charge of. "Sounds full of doom."

"Doom is just one thing we specialize in. But there is a reason we have this system, and it's to keep order. Just think what happens when someone doesn't play by the rules. Like you." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said as she narrowed her eyes at Zim.

"I haven't been doing anything at all." He said nervously looking back and forth.

"The public may not have caught onto it, but we have. We've been watching you Zim. To see if you really would be a threat to us or anyone. So far, you haven't." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said.

"What do you have on me?" Zim said as he didn't know whether he should be offended at the underestimation of his power or honored he was watched.

"Let's see, start with one of the older ones, April 13th 2001, replaced an annoying kid named Keef, who names their kids like that, replaced his eyes with robotic ones that controlled his mind." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch began. Zim smiled at the recollection of his old evil. "August 24th 2001, took house on a crazy stroll to Krazy Taco and ordered two large tacos, a burrito and a medium GIR Take Us Back to the Base Right Now... were they having a promotion? Is that a lot like Baja Blast at Taco Bell?"

"No, that was an incident where my robot's brain got put into that of the house and it took control." Zim said.

"May 24th, 2002 spotted trying to pump sewage into local beef supply. Yeah that may have been your most brilliant idea yet simply because tainting a meat supply would have massive repercussions. Were you the genius behind the Taco Bell onion thing in 2005? I liked those green onions on my Nachos Bell Grande." She stared at him.

"No, I didn't do that." Zim said looking at her. "But you thought an idea of mine was brilliant?"

Dr. Mrs the Monarch looked through the papers as she ignored him and came to one a little while after. "And why would you do this one? Trying to be the Grinch?" She sighed.

"Which one, it's hard to remember all my brilliant evilness..." Zim said tossing his hipster scarf back.

"December 10th 2002, posed as Santa causing a fight with a Membrane Labs mech bot in the North Pole. Come on, it's Christmas." She sighed. "But whatever. The reason I bring all your failed little stupid antics up is to show how much we watch everything. We know you and that Dib boy have been going at it for years." Watch and Ward giggled up front.

"What's so funny?" Zim asked.

"You have been stalking that big headed boy for years like an obsessive fangirl. Have to wonder if you don't have feelings for him, some ZADR thing?" Watch said.

"What?" Zim asked repulsed at the suggestion. "And what do you mean by ZADR?"

"A fandom code I came up with called Zim and Dib romance. This job gets weird and boring sometimes so you create fanfics on life." Watch said.

"I can assure you that as a mighty Irken, that is not the case." Zim said.

"Even if it was, let's be mature here." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said. "The Guild does not discriminate against sexual preference, even if it is xenophilic and homoerotic." Zim looked at her with disgust. "But the bigger issue here is do you want to conquer your enemies or not. It seems like your mighty Irken technology is insufficient if it has taken you over a decade to do so. But if you join us at the Guild, you will have access to all the training you will need, any guidance on destroying Dib, what have you. We work to bring you the things you need to deliver the best arching possible. And you will achieve your goals that way."

"Hmmmmmmm..." Zim said placing his finger on his mouth contemplating the offer. He normally did not want to accept help from any human besides Gaz, who had proven she was a worthy and intelligent enough accomplice, but this woman was one of the leaders of this Guild offered to help and had been watching him for a very long time. Normally the protocol for exposure that Irken Invaders had to follow was to self destruct, but this woman seemed to be wanting him to succeed. "You make a good offer."

"Follow me into this building, then we will get you started." Dr. Mrs. The Monarch said as she led Zim into an undescript building in the streets of New York that anyone would easily overlook.

Meanwhile, Dean was following Professor Membrane as he went on about his creations. _Dib was right, his father won't shut up about himself. I sort of appreciate Dad more..._ Dean thought as he was tuning Professor Membrane in and out and looked around. The lab was impressive, he could not deny that, but Professor Membrane was just too proud in his eyes. He looked at the clock and found it was only 2pm. _Seriously, I am here until 5 and it is only 2, I got 3 more hours here. I hope Dib is having as bad a time as I am. Costumed freaks chasing you all day._ Dean thought as he tapped his foot at an intersection in the hallway. Professor Membrane looked at his watch and turned back to Dean. "Well well young Dean, you picked a very special day to become my new intern!"

"Yeah and what is that, creating a pig human hybrid child named Pigly?" Dean asked.

"No! I haven't done anything like that, although it may give me an idea for helping to create more effective and reliable transplant organs." Professor Membrane said as he pressed a button on his goggles. "Simmons, note in my schedule to work on pig human hybrids. I can use that to harvest more effective and acceptable organs for transplant without waiting for people who match others to die."

"Yes sir! As a reminder, you're due in the studio in 15 minutes for make up!" Simmons said.

"I know." Professor Membrane said as he shut off the communicator in his goggles. "See, I have something like your Venture two way communicator watches too. Just in my goggles. You see I have terrible astigmatism like my son does and glasses can brake too easy and too often for my liking so I built these. And as my prescription changes, so do the lenses. They are made of a very thin bio-lense that adjusts to my prescription."

"That's actually amazing." Dean said in earnest. "So why doesn't Dib have a pair?"

"Oh he turned them down. Typical childish rebellion. Said he would look dorky with them. But alas, he'll come around when he gets older." Professor Membrane said. "No, today I am filming the episodes of my show 'Probing the Membrane of Science'! And you will be there to help me as my new assistant. Dib never seemed too happy about the honored role and Gaz just sat there playing her Gameslave."

As Dean was heading to help Professor Membrane with his show, The Monarch and Twenty-one were heading through the intricate maze of corridors the professor had built into his labs to help stimulate his mind, as he claimed and to fool intruders who would try to sabotage his work. As they walked around, Twenty one moaned and turned to The Monarch. "Maybe we should ask someone where the labs are."

"It seems like we're in some sort of lab. But I can't seem to find that pointy haired freak." The Monarch said.

Twenty-one sighed and saw a sign that said 'Administration and other things that the Professor is too busy saving humanity and improving the world to bother with'. "Maybe we should look here." He said pointing at the sign.

" 'Administration and other things that the Professor is too busy saving humanity and improving the world to bother with'? Thinks pretty highly of himself doesn't he?" The Monarch said with a laugh. "I guess I will have to knock him down a few pegs!"

"Funny. Since he did create the PEG generator." Twenty one said.

"Yeah and is probably getting paid by that creepy Illuminati group that my wife has to meet with. Perpetual energy would have saved us tons on the power for the Morpho Cave." The Monarch said. "But there may be a few documents that will tell us his schedule or something." He said as he followed the signs to a desk where a sweet looking blonde receptionist was sitting.

"OH you must be here as part of the professor's show he's taping today." She said.

"Huh?" Twenty-one said.

"No, I am the MIGHTY MONARCH!" The Monarch said standing on the desk. "We're here to arch your boss."

"Good! Good! I take it you're lost and here for his entomology episode. Come with me and I will take you backstage." She said getting up and leading them along.

"Well, this is easier than expected." The Monarch laughed. "The staff he has is clueless!"

"Yeah, this might be an easy way to level up. You'll be arching Venture in no time again!" Twenty-one said.

"Yes. Professor Membrane, you will be my ticket up the Guild ladder!" The Monarch said loudly.

"Yes Mr. Monarch, many actors have had their careers boosted by appearing on Professor Membrane's show." The receptionist said cluelessly, not knowing what he was really talking about.

As Dean sat in the corner of the Professor's dressing room, he noticed a flash of gold and magenta through the corner of his eye. "No, it couldn't be..." Dean said shaking the image from his mind. "He's not allowed to arch the Ventures..."

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I used the original air dates for the dates the Guild had spotted some of Zim's evil plans. Kind of a throw back to the original IZ show and how Venture Bros has some good pop culture dating and ties to our timelines well. Well not too directly but you can tell the series is over a little more than two years and seventeen days over the 7 seasons out so far. If you haven't seen it yet, Action-Man does have the stroke that Dr. Orpheus spoke of, so that tell you that 7 season encompass the events of the past two years. So I am playing like it's 2010 or so than 2018. Floating time line the fact the Venture Bros writers came back to that after all this time is why I love the show. And the Pigly thing is an Archer reference. I am working on an Archer and Bobs Burger's Crossover as well called "What About Bob" If you would like to read that as well. If you haven't seen Season 7 of Venture Bros yet, DO IT NOW, YOU CAN FIND IT ONLINE ON SITES LIKE DAILYMOTION (but have ad-block on or you'll get the same ad repeated over and over in breaks. I did...) Anyway, that little bit of trivia aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

 **otherrealmwriter**

 **aka**

 **Realm**


End file.
